Give me a kid!
by deadlykitty
Summary: Tohru is pregnant, but what is the deal with the twins she's carrying? What is going so horribly wrong that even Hatori is confused? Ayame x Tohru    LINING IS FIXED! FINALLY!
1. chapter 1 with fixed lining

Hey, Deadlykitty here with a new short story. Currently, I'm watching some Furuba episodes. You know (maybe) the episode where Yuki visits Ayame's shop. Its really funny! Well, enough jabbering! Onto the story!! Oh yeah, a little warning, the lining may be off; I had to copy paste onto my regular writing place from notepad.

Disclaimer: I do not own FruitsBasket, but this odd storyline I do. (It was made while I was about to pass out asleep at the keyboard, seeing as it is past 2 in the morning and I'm sooo sleep deprived for some strange reason.)

---------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------

"Ayame, why are you here?" Tohru's voice quivered, trying and failing to hide the hurt in her voice from me.

I know, it is my fault that she was attacked. She nearly died, either from her wounds or a broken heart. I gave her the heartache. I turned her away, though I feel the same. "I'm here to see you. Please allow me to apologize." I bowed as is common to her own nature. I truly am sorry for doing this to her. I love her very deeply, but it was for her protection, even if it tore me up inside.

"Ayame... why?" she didn't even try to hide her pain. "I can't do it. I can't pretend like it never happened! I can't!" she ran off, and I pursued chase. I'm not letting her go again! I had to follow her a good distance before she collapsed. She lay panting on the ground. I continued running until I was right next to her. I wrapped my arms loosely around her, so I wouldn't transform. She tried to struggle, but I kept holding her. After just a minute or two, she stopped struggling. "Why?" she cried, "why are you doing this to me? You were the one who rejected me! Rejected..." she fainted from exhaustion, and I held her as close to me as I could without transforming.

I carried her back the way we came to my car. Gently placing her in the back seat, I got in and drove off. I was going to take her to my house, though she's never been. It is the only place we can be alone.

---------- ---------

Tohru woke up at around seven o' clock that night, and... upon seeing me, started to cry again. She cried herself to sleep again. I stayed by the bed, holding her hand.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to her blue eyes staring at me, eyes all swollen. I immediately sat up, but I kept hold of her hand. I followed her gaze to our hands, but started to stare again at her eyes. "Why... why did you do this. You have no reason to try and and pretend to like me... to care about me..." I watched a lonely tear fall down her cheek.

She sat up, turning away from me. I sidled onto the bed, next to her, taking both of her hands in mine. Though her eyes were hidden by shadow, I could see that she was watching me. Her eyes followed mine so gently, but never strayed. I followed them for just a moment before tilting her head up.

I brushed away her tears before resting my lips upon a new tear still trying to escape. I kissed it away, and held her to me. I transformed, but she held me in her lap. At first we said nothing, but I broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn you away to hurt you. I wanted to protect you. You see," I looked down "I've loved you the entire time. I... I even told Akito." I heard her gasp, and saw her shadow shift. She had lowered her eyes to look down at mine.

There was an understanding in her eyes, but a painful fear as well. "But... did Akito have to know? You wouldn't have been hurt by Akito. He wouldn't have sent Mine away, with out her memory." I stared at her, but she continued. "I do love you, but I don't want you to feel as if this is a forced love. To make up for Akito's beating me. But, you don't have to do this, Akito is... not going to change because you disobey him. Why do you pretend like that is why you said that to Akito? Did you really mean it? Or are you also plotting to use me to rid the Sohma family of the curse, too?"

Bitterness plagued her last words. "You're wrong!" I hadn't meant to yell like I did, but I can't let her think that! "It's not that. I meant what I said to Akito. I really love you, and I want to protect you. Even if Akito will punish me a million times over, I would keep proclaiming it to him, and I swear to protect you. Just please give me a chance, to prove my love, in the strongest way I can."

We didn't say anything for awhile. I even transformed back to my human form. She merely turned her head as I got under the sheets.

I was about to take her hand again when she took mine. She held it to her face, and made it slide down to her neck. "Then show me. Show me the extent of your love."

"That is impossible," I said, turning away, "I can not show the extent if there is no end." I turned back to her and leaned forward, holding her loosely, finding her lips with my own. I kissed her, gently, at first, but soon trying to show her my passion. She let me gain entrance to her mouth. I led our tongues in a dance. She accepted it all. I ended the kiss, and slowly slid my hand to her back. Gently I pushed her down, placing her under the covers with me. I did not care that she could see my body. I would make love to her, show her that she can be loved. I do not do it merely for pleasure, only true love. I had been in love before, but never so deeply.

She accepted it all, let me remove her shirt, kissing her neck. I removed her other clothing before actually starting anything. I merely kissed her over and over, not feeling the body I would soon get to know. "Ayame, wait. Won't you transform?"

"No, don't worry. When a Sohma is truly in love with one with mutual feelings,the curse overlooks them, acknowledging that they are accepted, free."

"So, I can hug you now, and will feel you holding me back?" Up until now our bodies still had yet to touch, as I stayed supported by my knees and hands. "Yes." With that final little word she wrapped her arms around me, causing me to fall on her. She didn't mind, instead welcomed my weight and the feel of our bodies touching completely. Though she is a child, her body is fully matured, and much smaller than my own. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her again. We held each other for the longest time, though I had transferred my weight to lie by her side.

We never released, though both of us were still a little embarrassed for our nudity. We kept the blankets pulled up over Tohru's chest, though I could still feel it beneath the blanket. She sighed. "Is this all you want to do? To show your love?"

"Doesn't the fact that we can hold each other prove it enough so that I don't need to claim you as my own as proof?"

She crawled over to where she supported herself above me, the blanket falling to her waist. "Do you not wish to claim me?" she seemed hurt, but also seemed to be teasing me. That is my job!

"Would you rather I claim you now or later, if you would be so kind as to accept my ring?" I took a diamond ring off my pinky, one she hadn't noticed, and slid it on her ring finger. She blushed, but leaned back down, settling her head into my stomach, her legs wrapped around one of mine.

"Gladly."

---------- ------------

We married soon after, though we had just a small wedding. Akito remained clueless as to what we did. Or so we thought. Only close family were invited, besides Tohru's two closest friends, and someone brought wine. It tasted fine to me, and Tohru liked it as well. The other Sohma's felt completely normal, as had I, though Tohru's friends did not have any and nor did Kazuma, but Tohru grew weaker as the night progressed. It wasn't until she collapsed while dancing that we heard that laugh.

Akito. He was here! The dirty bastard. He had known all along about our wedding, and had brought a drugged wine that did not affect members of the Zodiac. "How dare you defy me?" he asked. "I shall make you pay. Tohru will suffer the same fate as I, and when I die, so shall she!" He left, laughing, though none chased after him for an antidote. Hatori examined the wine in a lab, finding the same drug that made Akito the false Kami-sama of the Sohma family. Tohru would die at the next New Years Party, and there was nothing we could do.

----------- --------------

There is one thing, that I did not think of at the time. We still may have a way to save my beloved, but we have to act fast. I have to impregnate Tohru with the new snake, as I am no longer part of the zodiac. If she becomes the mother of a zodiac, she will live, and Akito's curse shall go unfulfilled.

The problem lies in the fact that there is only seven and a half months until New Years. The new snake may not decide to be Tohru's and my child. Tohru was estatic to learn there was still a chance, but should any other Sohma become become pregnant with a child now, there will less likely be a chance. We talked to all Sohma's, asking for them to hold off on their child-making, an embarrassing topic but nesacary. They, thankfully, agreed.

------------ --------------

While the others in the zodiac were busy telling others of our emergency, Tohru and I were busy ourselves. We had been in almost non stop love-making, resting for an hour before continuing or having Hatori check to see if it worked. It took three tries before it did, but we enjoyed our failures thouroughly.

------ ------

Five months passed without incident. Tohru was growing huge quickly, and seemed to positively glow.

We were beginning to think that she really did carry the new snake, but Hatori gave us news that can not be deciphered as good or bad. Tohru has twins. It would seem that twins would give us twice the chance for the snake, but it has its downfall as well. The snake will be born two months before the other, and the other may come with it. It may even die. I must call my children both an 'it' however, because Tohru carries a boy and a girl.

The stress is really piling on Tohru, who is forbidden to leave my sight. Akito knows she is pregnant and has been trying to kill the children. "Ayame..." she panted, after an unusually painful morning sickness, "something's wrong. They had been kicking for awhile, but they stopped!"

I quickly called Hatori, warning him of Tohru, and he promised to get there within ten minutes or so. We waited, and he arrived, carrying a stuffed medical bag. I lay Tohru down on a quilt on the floor, and Hatori checked her over. He went out and brought a small machine out of his car. He set it up as he explained. "This is an x-ray machine, and it hooks up to a normal television. It will show us what the children are doing right now. Tohru, you may want to cover your eyes at first, so I can make sure everything is fine." she nodded, and I covered her eyes with a blindfold.

Hatori set it up, and I stroked Tohru's stomach, willing to feel a kick, a sign that our children are all right. I watched as Hatori put the actual images on the TV, and we couldn't believe what we saw. We could see my children, but something was wrong. When we told Tohru nothing she forced the blindfold off and looked at the screen. She gasped and cried out.

---------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------

Done with this chapter. I'm not certain how this is going to turn out, but I hope you all like it anyway. Please R&R, and keep in mind I won't update until I get 5 reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Author's Note

I'm very sorry to all of my readers, but I can not update this without help. I have lost all of my original ideas involving this story. If you could brainstorm and give me ideas as to what could be wrong with the twins inside Tohru, I promise to give credit to whoever can give me a concept I can run off of. I apologize again, but I'm afraid that unless some help is given, this story may never be updated. Thank you.

-deadlykitty


	3. Chapter 2

Well, guess I know people really do want me to finish this. Thanks goes out to all of those who sent me in ideas, I sincerely appreciate the help. I actually had two people whose ideas coincided enough for me to come up with a way to continue this. It might not go exactly as i had previously hoped, but with luck, later on in the story it might run more smoothly. Anyways, thanks especially to the following two reviewers whose ideas I am using.

... (they didn't leave me a name, unfortunately)

Octoberjean

Anyways, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Furuba is not mine, and its thanks to the ideas of the above mentioned that this chapter is written.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There. On the screen, were my son and daughter. Or, more precisely, my son and daughter _the snake_. Their tiny bodies had formed enough so that she would transform, despite such an early stage in development. Even while we watched, she slowly returned her form as an infant, and soon we saw them both kicking at their mother's stomach again.

Hatori sighed. "At least it is certain now that Tohru carries the snake. Your daughter will be born in two months, along with your son."

"But isn't that going to be too early for him?Two months premature..." Tohru looked worried.

"Yes and no. His body is forming at the same rate as his sister, so there will be little problems of his being underdeveloped. The main problem will be finding out why he does so. He may yet have something to do with the snake after all. Or maybe even something different. All we know is that in two months, they shall both be born." Not another word was spoken as Hatori gathered his things, and left.

After awhile Tohru ventured to say a couple of words. "What will we name them?"

Such a light subject, and still a heavy one at the same time. The name we pick may be the name put on our son's head stone when he is born.

In silence, we considered our options.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Jeez, Tohru, you've gotten huge!" Arisa joked lightly when she saw her best friend for the first time in a couple of months. "How much longer until they come out?"

"A couple of days. A week, maybe at most."

The past two months went by in a blur, so much that we had scarecly any time to see our friends and family with the exception of Hatori and Shigure. The younger men of the family were always busy keeping Akito occupied and away from our children.

Arisa sighed and stretched out on the couch. "You know, Hana wanted to come too, but her little brother is sick. He's tried to curse Akito too many times. Hana's trying to help keep him from doing anymore, for the moment."

Tohru giggled. "He needn't do that. It won't matter much longer. Once these children are born Akito can no longer have the hope of killing me."

A slight tremble went through her body as she spoke, alerting Arisa and myself into instant alarm.

"Tohru..." I whispered, smoothing her hair, "are you all right?"

She nodded, but held her stomach. "Y-yes, I'm fine, it was jus-" she stopped as she winced again, and gasped. "my water broke!"

What happened next seemed to be as much a blur as everything else that had happened throughout the pregnancy. Within a couple of minutes I was carrying the sweating Tohru to Hatori, who immediately got right to work at bossing us around, preparing for the delivery.

Two hours of pushing and harsh breathing on Tohru's side produced the birth of our daughter, whom upon landing in Hatori's arms was passed to me to wrap in a soft cloth. The few whisps of hair on her head were a bright color, and when she was fully embraced in my arms she transformed into a tine silver snake. It seems the curse had truly and completely left me and entered the child. It saddened me, as well as lit a fire of rejoice inside me, for it meant I would now and always be able to hold Tohru in my arms. That such suffering would now be inflicted on my daughter, part of me would forever regret such actions.

Tohru continued through the struggle of bringing into this world our son, who seemed to have some complications, as was predicted. With calm motions, Hatori worked to bring him out, but to our dismay, it was not his head that poked out first. More quickly now, Hatori turned it into a semi operation and gave an emergency C-section (no idea how to spell the actual term) and our son was finally allowed into the world. Fifteen minutes had passed between the births of the two, and still all could not be right. Hatori was breathing into my son, who had come out suffocating.

Such trama had never been encountered before, but luck was on our side. As Tohru slowly opened her eyes again, so did our son first breathe.

"M-my babies..." she breathed, regaining her own air, "how are my babies?"

My son was placed in my arms as well, and I too them over to her. "Our children are just fine. And I think our son has just given himself a name."

She smiled, lightly. "And what name is that?"

"Kichiro. For he is a lucky child indeed."

A smile graced her lips. "Then our daughter shall be Katsuya. A victory with her birth."

I nodded, and held the lot of them to me. Arisa, who had helped with the delivery, stood back with Hatori and merely watched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jeez. I've updated now, but in all honesty I'm not happy with this chapter. There is so much that I was probably originally planning, and in the end I doubt any of it came through. Quite honestly, I'm beginning to dislike my own fanfic, but the ideas I do have for later chapters might revive my interest in it. I apologize to all of my fans: this is not among my best work. I do hope though, that the rest shall be able to help make up for the disappointment in this chapter. (Don't worry to those of you who are faithful to this story, if there are any, I will not abandon it. It just might take me awhile to update, considering I'm going into marching season, and I have a job this time around for it. This shall prove interesting...)

Thanks again to all of my reviewers who offered up suggestions! I really did need the help! As was pretty obvious with this chapter... sorry if it seems like wasted efforts on your parts. I hope you'll continue to like the story, even if I have some quirks with it.

By the way, on the name 'Katsuya,' I don't know if that will still mean 'victory' or not, since I added 'ya' to it to make it seem more feminine, but the 'katsu' bit, means 'victory.' 'Kichiro' means 'lucky child.'


End file.
